


You've got mail

by Bearhead1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearhead1/pseuds/Bearhead1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the film you've got mail.  This is my first attempt at writing so feedback welcomed.</p><p>More chapters to come ASAP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis picked up his MacBook and looked around the room. He was on his own, the other lads and the band had gone to the canteen for lunch. They were midway through the UK section of their tour and had just completed the sound check at the 02 arena. Louis had taken the opportunity to head back to the dressing room on his own while the others ran off for lunch, claiming to be not hungry. He adored touring with the lads but it could be difficult to get any time to yourself so louis savoured opportunities like this to take 5 mins and plus it gave him the opportunity to check his emails in private 

There was one particular one he was waiting for. Four weeks ago he had started talking to someone in a chat room and really hit it off. They had stayed in the chat room for an hour having lots of flirty banter before exchanging emails and continuing the chats in private. Louis saw the familiar name in his inbox and felt a stirring deep inside him. It was a long time since he felt like this talking to someone. It was just a shame he had no idea who the other person actually was. They had decided to remain anonymous for the time being and just enjoy getting to know each other without any complications. It was incredibly difficult for Louis to meet anyone, after all he was a closeted gay popstar who had a pretend girlfriend to help maintain his 'straight' image so that their legion of female fans continued to believe they stood a chance with him. He had the lads and his family but sometimes he wished he had something more in his life. He had always been a romantic and dreamt of falling for someone and sharing his life with that one person. God it sounded so soppy but he couldn't help but be jealous when the other lads could date whoever they wanted without worrying about it harming the band. Well all of the lads but Harry who was bisexual so he had some of the same problems as Louis with management but at least he still fancied woman so got to enjoy dates with people he was actually attracted to. 

He double clicked on the email to open it,

'To Donnysoldier 

Thanks for your last message, it made me feel so much better about the bad reviews I got in my new job. I guess I'm pretty loud and maybe even a little obnoxious in my day to day life (although I'll deny ever admitting to that if questioned!) also I'm a typical northern bloke (did I mention I was from up north?) so true to the stereotype we don't share our feelings much so it feels so good to get a few of my insecurities off my chest without feeling judged. My mates would bloody laugh so much if they could hear me now! I sound like an old woman after too many sherries! Sorry I'll stop blathering on about my worries. 

How are you doing? You mentioned going on holiday for a few days in your last message. How was it? Have you got a tan? I bet your one of these blokes who goes a gorgeous golden brown. I just go pink, then my skin peels away and I'm bloody white again! It's quite unfair!! Have you gave anymore thought to meeting up??

Anyhoo better go my work colleague is giving me the stink eye as I keep messing up what I'm supposed to be doing! I guess you get me a little distracted! 

Look forward to your reply

Yours  
Musicman'

Louis reread the message and couldn't help the butterflies that came at the thought of meeting up with his mysterious friend. It was risky as the person might go to the press if he realised the gay man he'd been flirting with was actually one fifth of the worlds biggest boyband but at the same time he already felt like he could trust this person. They had both poured their hearts out about each others hopes, dreams and fears. He was so torn about what to do. He was tempted to ask the lads their opinion but he hadn't told them yet about his foray into the world of chat rooms and was a little embarrassed about it to be honest! 

He hit the reply button and started composing a new message,

'To musicman 

I'm glad I could be of help. I'm sure you're doing a fantastic job in your new role. It's normal for people to question if someone has a new way of doing something but everyone needs change. Plus I bet the reviews weren't nearly as bad as you thought! You're probably just fishing for compliments! Ha!

Can't believe you're from up North, so am I! I'm from Yorkshire originally but have lived in London for the past few years. I know what you mean about the northern way of not talking about feelings. My mates are often accusing me of always making a joke out of everything. 

My holiday was ok, I was kind of with someone from work so it wasn't as fun as it could have been I guess but its always good to get away in the sun. I'm actually burnt although it is slowly turning brown thank god as I was looking like a right twat with a big red face!!!

I think I would like to meet. I have to go away out of the country soon with work so I guess it would be nice to finally meet you before I go. When and where were you thinking? Work is pretty crazy at the moment but maybe we could meet for coffee or something? Although to be fair I actually can't bear coffee so will probably drink something else but you know what I mean! Bloody hell I even ramble on in emails! 

Speak soon and I can't wait to finally meet you!

Love Donnysoldier'

Louis pressed send before he had a change of heart and closed his laptop just as the lads came crashing into the dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarhh I wrote a whole chapter and them lost it so I've tried again but I apologise if this is appalling as its now a bit rushed. Once again I welcome feedback

As they were back in London a few of the lads had some mates coming to the show tonight. Liam's best mate Andy was coming along with his girlfriend and Harry had invited Grimmy again. Louis couldn't stand Grimmy. He thought he was a celebrity leach clinging to whoever was currently in the public eye to increase his own profile. Harry obviously disagreed and constantly talked about how funny and sweet he was. Louis just rolled his eyes and called Harry niave. 

It was an hour before they were due to go one stage and they could hear their support act 5 Seconds of Summer playing to the arena. The crowd were already pretty loud and obviously enjoying the young Australian group. The door of their dressing room banged open and bloody Nick Grimshaw strolled in like he owned the place. Louis could have screamed at his arrogance! Noone else batted an eyelid though, Harry just jumped up and ran into his arms shouting Grimmy and running his hands through his stupid pink hair. The other lads also shouted out greetings while Louis sat there seething. 

Liam shook his hand and went off to find Andy while Harry started on about all he'd been upto in LA like an excited child. Grimmy stood there taking it all in with an amused smirk over his face, raising an eyebrow at Louis when he felt his eyes on him. Louis just turned away and pretended to be interested in whatever was going on with his phone.

'So Tomlinson I heard you've enjoyed a little trip of your own with the little lady. I hope it was as romantic as we were led to believe in the media, whisked away at a moments notice to a sunny destination. I bet she can't believe her luck! Looks like you caught a little too much sun though, you'll have to be careful Lou I heard the sun can cause wrinkles and you're already the oldest in the band, don't want to start looking it a well do you?' Nick smirked as he stood over where louis was sat.

'Well you'd know all about wrinkles wouldn't you Nicholas? Remind me again about when that woman thought you were Harry's dad....' Louis snarled. Nick knew Louis was gay after Harry had blurred it out when he was drunk one night. Harry had apologised profusely for telling Louis secret and swore that Nick wouldn't tell a soul and as far as he was aware he hadn't mentioned it to anyone but he did like to wind Louis up about his fake relationship whenever he got the chance. Louis had seen that picture online as well of Nick and Nikita Oliver where they were blatantly taking the piss out of him and Eleanor. The guy incensed him.

Nick snorted as an amused expression took over his face. 'Well I suppose you do look pretty good with a tan that's not out of a bottle for a change'

Louis was outraged 'I'll have you know I've never wore fake tan in my life you twat'

Harry giggled next to him 'oh don't mind him Lou, he's just winding you up because he's jealous of your pretty tan skin and he's stuck with his boring English rose vibe'

Nick barked out a laugh and said 'is that right young Harold, now come on I'm bored lets see what mischief we can do before you have to leave me by the side of the stage with all the young ladies desperate for you to glance at them' and with that he pulled harry under his arm and left the room.

Louis huffed and sank back down in the seat, looking up when he felt Zayns eyes on him 'what?' He asked.

'You fancy him don't you'

'What? I don't......what???' Louis spluttered

'Ive always wondered why he bothers you so much when nothing else really phases you plus you go red when you talk to him and I think I've figured it out. You totally have the hots for Grimmy!'

'No I bloody well do not!!! He's an old pretentious hipster who I have no interest in whatsoever. I do however worry that Harry and the rest of you lads seem to be so niave to the fact that he is using us for his own needs! He's such a bloody leech plus he's always eye fucking Harry it actually makes me want to vomit. I mean he's so bloody old, what the hell does he get out of hanging around Haz so much, its weird!' Louis was fuming and mortified that anyone could even consider the possibility of remotely fancying Nick, I mean uuurrggghh as if!

'Right ok, whatever you say' zayn smirked

Before Louis had the chance to defend himself again Lou popped her head around the door and said she was ready to start on their hair for the show.

**************

The show was amazing and the crowd were phenomenal. They were one of the loudest crowds they had and all the lads were feeding off it, hitting all their notes as well as having lots of fun with lyric changes to amuse themselves. Louis only felt uncomfortable when he went to the left hand side of the stage where he knew nick was sitting. He could feel his eyes on him as he sang his solos and although he knew he was doing a good job he couldn't help but feel a little nervous at Nick judging him. He had heard the comments that Nick and the rest of the breakfast team had made about him on Nicks show and despite himself he sometimes felt inadequate amongst the other boys. 

At the end of the show the lads all stood in a line to take their final bow, and then left the stage flushed from the post performance high. Louis turned the corner and walked smack bang into Nick. He felt Nicks arms steadying him from falling over and felt flustered as Nick started talking to him,  
'Great show Louis, your vocals during moments were incredible. I never knew you could sing like that!' Louis looked up to see if Nick was wearing his trademark smirk to confirm he was taking the piss out of him as usual but Nick looked serious and totally genuine. 'Urm thanks I guess' louis said but before he could say anymore Harry came bounding over into Nicks arms as Nick talked loudly about his 'amazing popstar mate'. Louis rolled his eyes and walked off to get his stuff.

*******

Later that night when he was back at his house, Louis checked his email again to see if he had a response from earlier. His stomach flipped as he noticed he had. He bit his fingernail nervously as he clicked the mail open with his other hand.

'To Donnysoldier 

I'm so pleased you agreed to meet me. Are you free tomorrow? I know an amazing coffee shop in Hampstead. Shall we say midday? 

Yours always  
Musicman'

Louis felt sick with excitement, he was finally going to meet his anonymous chatroom friend. He forgot all thoughts of Nick as he settled down to sleep dreaming of the possibilities of finally being in a genuine relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Nicks POV in this chapter. Thanks for the comments so far guys, hope your enjoying it. Please continue to let me know how I'm doing or if you think I should do anything differently.

Ahhhhhh Nick groaned as the the alarm went off at its usual time of 5am. He had gone out for a few drinks with Harry after the concert last night so had approximately 3 hours sleep but now he had to get up for work. He slipped into the shower to try and wake himself up before slipping into a pair of skinny jeans and a one direction tshirt he had picked up last night that had amused him at the time. He then grabbed a cup of tea before waiting for the driver to take him to the studio.

When he walked in rubbing his eyes Matt looked up at him and groaned. 'Mate I told you not to get wasted with Harry after the show! I like your shirt by the way' he pointed to it with an amused shake of his head. 'You better not mess up your links again this morning, we had enough bad press after you were still pissed on the show after the Brits and we could do without anymore before the new listening figures come out next week! How was the show by the way?' 

'It was good yeah! My ears are still ringing from all the screaming teens, I don't know how they do it for so long without going hoarse!' Nick said as he sunk into the chair by his mic and started to go through the tweets and his emails before the show.

As he opened up his inbox he spotted one from his mysterious man. He quickly opened it up and read  
'To Musicman

Midday is perfect. I guess I'll see you there. I'll be wearing a Rolling Stones Tshirt and a grey beanie. I thought I better give you a heads up so you know who to look for! Dont want you running off with another man now!   
I'm pretty tired as I had work tonight so will save the rest of my conversation for when I see you finally. Can't wait.

Love Donnysoldier x'

Nick couldn't believe he was finally going to meet this guy, he had been obsessed with him since he met him in the chat room and had felt a real connection over their emails that he hadn't felt with anyone in a long while. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. It was so unlike him. For the next 4 hours he occupied his mind with the show although occasionally let his mind wonder to what this Donnysoldier lad would look like, nearly missing his cues a few times much to Matts annoyance. 

At the end of the show it dawned on him that in two hours he was going to be actually sitting chatting with the lad he had been flirting with for the past month. He felt sick and didn't know if it was the effects from last night or the nerves setting in. Matt was looking at him wierdly 'are you alright Grimmy you seem on edge about something?'

'Finchy, if I tell you something do you promise not to laugh?' 

'Urm it depends what it is I guess, but probably not i always laugh at the ridiculous situations you get yourself in, what is it this time?'

'Well a while ago I kind of met someone...well not really met them but met them online and I'm meant to be meeting them properly today for the first time and well....will you come with me?'

Matt looked at him wide eyed before bursting out laughing! 'Grimmy have you been online dating? That's hilarious! An what you want me to come to hold your hand in case it turns out the man you've been sexting turns out to be a 50year old pervert?'

Nick blushed before saying 'Finchy you promised you wouldn't laugh'

'Erm no actually I distinctly remember telling you I probably would laugh actually. Where are meeting him anyway? I presume it is a man, god can imagine if it turned out to be woman! God yes I'm definitely coming!'

'Uurrrggh Finchy stop it' nick whined 'look all I want you to do is pop along with me, look in the window and tell me what he looks like and as long as he doesn't have 2 heads or like is totally repulsive then you can leave us to it because as long as he is half doable then after the messages we have been exchanging I might run in there and do something crazy like shout I love him, he's that great ok?'

Matt looked at him in shock 'I've never seen you like this over anyone, I hope for your sake he is half decent although I'm not goin to lie I think I will take a sick pleasure if he turns out to be a total wierdo! Come on then give me half an hour to finish up here and then we'll head over there'

*****

As they neared the small coffee shop in Hampstead Nick had chosen he could feel his stomach flipping like crazy. Why was he so nervous, he really regretted wearing the 1D Tshirt now, what was he bloody thinking this morning. The guy would probably think he was deranged! A grown man like him in a teeny boppers boyband Tshirt! Lets hope he thought it was ironic or something. 

He stopped walking about a yard from the coffee shop and took a deep breath. Matt looked at him expectantly, 'well are we going or what?' Matt asked

'Erm actually can you just go and look in the window and see if you can see him, he's wearing a grey beanie and a Rolling Stones Tshirt apparently' Nick pleaded.

'God fine, but you've got to get a grip your acting like a teenage girl which although amusing is definitely not going to be attractive to this potential new squeeze, just so you know!' And with that Matt walked off and pressed his face against the glass of the coffee shop. He looked in saw who he was looking for about 2 tables away from the door. He struggled to hold in his laughter. 

'Well......' Nick said from his place on the pavement a bit away from the shop. 

'Erm well he is good looking I guess'

'I knew it, I knew he would be!' Nick jumped up and down excitedly

'I guess you could say he looks a little like Louis Tomlinson....'

Nick stopped jumping and pondered this 'oh ok well he's pretty fucking fit so sounds good but who bloody cares about louis bloody Tomlinson, I'm about to meet the man of my dreams!'

'Well if you don't care about about Louis Tomlinson, you ain't going to like this guy!'

'Why the hell not?'

'Because it is Louis Tomlinson' by now Matt was full on laughing. 

Nick looked at him in shock and ran up to the window to take a look himself 'this better be a bad bloody joke Finchy' but as he peered in the window he saw it wasn't. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe it, of all the people in all the world he had to have him as his mystery emailer! What were the bloody chances? He pushed his hands deep into his pockets and turned away from the coffee shop walking away with his head down.

'Wait! Grimmy you're not going to bloody leave him in their on his own are you? I mean I know he can be a bit of a prick but that's kind of heartless even for you' Matt shouted after him

'I can't bloody go in there and have a blind date with that insufferable child can I?'

'Mate you've been going on the whole way here about how amazing this bloke is, he's still the same guy but you know with a slightly bratty exterior'

Grimmy sat on the edge of the pavement with his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do?

*********

Louis POV

Louis kept glancing at his watch it was 12.20 now and still no sign of his mystery man. Everytime the door had opened Louis had looked up expectantly but so far no one had so much as glanced twice at him. He felt incredibly self conscious sat there on his own. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked a familiar figure. What were the chances of Nick Grimshaw being here and witnessing him being stood up. He would delight in Louis humilation. Louis put his head down and pretended to study his phone hoping grimshaw wouldn't see him. Nick ordered himself a coffee and then started walking towards Louis. Shit shit shit!! Why hadn't he brought a newspaper to hide behind?

'Well well well if it isn't my 2nd favourite boybander, mind if I join you?'

Louis looked around desperately at all the empty tables and shook his head 'actually I'm waiting for someone so if prefer it if you didn't!' 

'Oh anyone I know?' Nick looked at him

'No erm actually I don't know myself' louis looked down. 

Nick looked delighted 'oh no way are you on a blind date, this is too good'. He sat down anyway opposite Louis despite his arguments 'don't worry I'll go when he comes, so what time is he getting here?'

Louis blushed and stuttered 'well actually he's a bit late but I'm sure he'll be here any moment which is why you need to leave'

'Oh no you don't think you've been stood up do you? Do you think he took one look at you and left?' Nick had a massive grin on his face. He was enjoying this way too much. Louis knew he was trying to wind him up but the problem was it was working, what if he had saw him and left, god how mortifying. He was now a deep shade of red 

'Please please leave' Louis said quietly feeling so completely humiliated. Nick felt a sick sense of guilt as he looked at Louis, he wasn't used to seeing him vunerable like this and to be honest he felt awful as he knew that Louis mystery man would never show.

'Ah well, his bloody loss my gain I suppose' Nick said trying to lighten the mood. 

'What are you planning on staying then?' Louis looked shocked. He had never spent time on his own with Nick before and he felt inexplicably nervous. 

'Why not? I have some time on my hands plus Harold is always going on about how bloody fantastic you are so I guess this is my opportunity to get to know you better' Nick shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. 

'Talking of which Nicholas why do you spend so much time with Harry anyway? You know he'll never go for someone like you don't you? You're not his type at all!' 

Nick snorted 'jealous are you?'

'What of you? I don't think so'

'I meant of Harry, do you wish I spent more time with you then him, I guess I could start splitting my time, there is plenty of me to go around and you know how much I like having a fit young man on my arm'

'Urrgghh what? No thanks Harry can keep you! I have better things to do with my time then listen to crap bands that no ones ever heard of'

Nick just barked out a laugh and sat back on his seat staring at Louis 'you know what princess if you weren't such a bitch all the time I could actually fancy you'

Louis blushed and looked away feeling weird everytime their eyes locked. 'Dont bloody patronise me Nick I know your taking the piss so you can just stop ok. The man I was meeting today must have a good reason for not being here as the man I was meeting today is wonderful, funny, kind, in fact everything you're not so just leave me the hell alone!!!'

Nick looked at him one last time and then got up and left. Louis slumped back in his seat and felt drained. He had a weird feeling in his gut that he couldn't explain and felt a bit guilty about the way he had spoken to Nick but he hated being caught when he was vunerable like that by someone he hated. Aarhh what the hell was he going to do and why hadn't his emailer shown up. He felt sad as he realised once again he was still alone but he couldn't wallow, he had another show to do that night. He gathered his belongings and left the cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

As Louis headed home he brought up the email app on his phone and hit refresh. No new messages. He pushed his phone back in his pocket and carried on home getting his things ready for the show that night. Before leaving his house he wrote out a quick email,

'To Musicman

Hope you are ok? I'm almost sure you will have a good reason for not showing up today. I just can't believe you would have left me sitting there without a good reason. I feel like I know you by now and I don't think there is any way you would have intentionally hurt me. Please let me know you're ok as I'm worried about you.

When you didn't show I had the misfortune to bump into someone who I dislike. He was there to wallow in my embarrassment. The worst thing about this guy is he brings out all my bad qualities and I ended up saying some dreadful things to him. I don't know why he pushes my buttons and I doubt he even cares less what I think of him but I feel bad. I'm not someone who would deliberately hurt anyone, I hope you know that by now. Anyway I look forward to hearing from you to know that you're ok.

Your friend  
Donnysoldier x ' 

 

48 hours later and he had still had no response. The lads had finally dragged it out of him what was wrong after he had been so quiet over the past 2 shows and hadn't laughed like he expected them too about the fact he had met someone online. In fact they'd looked at him quite sadly and Harry had insisted that there was no way Nick was right about him taking one look an leaving! He was outraged at Nick for even suggesting it and said he wanted to have a word but Louis had begged him just to leave it. Initially they came up with possible excuses a to why he hadn't been able to make it from the vaguely possible 'maybe he was in an accident and now had amnesia?' Or 'maybe his car broke down and then he'd got stranded somewhere with no access to the Internet' to the completely ridiculous 'maybe he's in prison' this was one came from zayn after reading the newspaper about an armed robber that got arrested about 2 miles up the road from where louis was supposed to meet him but still nothing came through on his email. Louis felt incredibly sad and he also missed his friend. They had spoken everyday since they met in the chat room and he missed the closeness he was starting to feel plus the chance to share his deepest feelings. He shared a my with the guys but he was the oldest so felt he still needed to be the strong one in the group or the joker to pick the others up when they were down and not the one to dump his problems on them.

********

Over in his apartment Nick was feeling dreadful. He kept reading and re-reading Louis message and feeling worse each time. He was irritable and moody as the breakfast team and Aimmee kept telling him but he couldn't pull himself together. Only Matt looked vaguely sympathetic, finally having stopped thinking it was the most hilarious thing ever that Nick had a blind date with Louis Tomlinson. 

He hadnt sent a message back to Louis as he genuinely didn't know what to say. He had never lied before to him and didn't want to start now so it was difficult to explain what happened that day. Finally after meeting up with harry for coffee and coming away feeling worse then ever when Harry mentioned how down Louis had been and what a prick this mysterious emailer must be, Nick decided to finally face his problems. That night after him and Aimmee had finished watching embarrassing bodies which had made him want to get sick. I mean nothing ever prepares you for a close up shot of a vagina does it? And who would ever be examined like that on TV anyway? Nick said goodnight to Aimmee and opened his laptop up opening up a new email. He wrote 3 opening lines deleting each one before settling on one.

'To Donnysoldier 

I'm so sorry for what happened the other day. At the moment I can't explain completely what happened but please know I did not intend to hurt you in anyway! I hope you can accept this poor excuse for now as I promise you one day I will explain all. I'm sorry you felt so embarrassed, I'm the one who should be embarrassed for making you feel like that. I'm also sorry you had to spend the time with someone who made you feel worse. These emails have been the best thing to happen to me in a long time and I know you by now and now that if you said anything untoward it was probably justified. You're an incredibly funny and good person and anyone that makes you feel anything other than that deserves all they get. 

I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

Always your friend  
Musicman x' 

He clicked send and then got ready for bed, tossing and turning for most of the night and worrying that he might have messed up the only good thing to have come into his life in a long time.

******

Louis had pretty much gave up on ever getting a response which is why he was so shocked when 5 days after that fateful day he checked his inbox and saw the familiar name. He sucked in his breath. He was on the tour bus with the lads and had just finished a gig in Newcastle, they were headed back to the hotel. The others looked up at him questioningly. 'I've just got a message from Musicman' he said. The others sat up eagerly waiting to hear what it said, 'well' said niall 'what does it say? Does the little shite have a reason for standing you up' 

Louis read the message out to the others and then looked up to see their reactions. He couldn't help feel the corners of his mouth tug up at some of the things that He had wrote. No one said anything for a while, until Liam finally spoke 'well I think its a bit shit that he hasn't gave you a proper reason, i mean there is no excuse really for leaving you there but you think he'd at least try to explain'

Harry agreed, 'yeah Lou, I mean it does sound genuine but that's the problem with the Internet you're putting you're trust in someone and they could be playing you for a fool, I don't want you to get hurt again'

Louis agreed he really wanted to trust him but it was hard when he hadnt heard anything in so long and now there was still no real explanation. He didn't write a reply yet he needed to sleep on it and think about what he wanted to do.

*********

The next day Louis had still not sent a reply, he genuinely didn't know what to say plus he still felt a little rejected and was unsure whether to put himself back out there. They were headed to Manchester today for one of their final UK tour dates and Nick was joining them for the sound check as he was back visiting his family for the weekend. Louis hadn't seen him since that day in the coffee shop and was still incredibly embarrassed. He was dreading it! 

He made his way down from the dressing room with Harry and bumped into the man himself. 'Hey Harold' nick drawled pulling him in for a hug. He then looked down at Louis and said 'you alright love?' Louis wasn't used to Nick being cordial to him so could only nod a response before making excuses and leavin them to it. The last thing he wanted was Nick Grimshaws pity!

He sang a couple of warm up songs with the lads while the sound engineers adjusted the levels and the lighting tech guys played with the spotlights. They then had to check their individual sound so Louis went to sit in the arena while watching the lads take it in turns to check the sound levels on their solos. Harry, Liam and Zayn had the most so that left Louis and niall some extra time to themselves. Niall had gone off somewhere with josh to grab some food so louis just enjoyed sitting watching the others mess around on stage. He felt someone slide in the chair next to him and sighed when he realised it was Nick.

'Hey Lou, did you ever hear anything from that lad who stood you up?' Louis looked at him and considered telling him to piss off and mind his own business but was trying to behave more rationally around Nick so just told him the truth 'yeah he said he was sorry for what happened but didn't really give me an explanation as to why he didn't come. I haven't replied yet but......I don't know I feel a bit of a prat for believing it could be something to be honest'

Nick didn't say anything for a moment 'well I think if anyone is the prat, its him, i mean people would kill to go on a date with you and he pretty much blew it plus not giving you a reasons a bit shit right? I wonder what his reason was?'

Louis shrugged, 'maybe it just wasn't as big a deal to him as it was to me, you know?' 

'I doubt that, if you've got this involved he must have have you the idea he felt something too right?' Then he smirked 'maybe he's got a secret wife? And got stuck with their 6 screaming brats for the day and could hardly turn up dragging all them in tow!'

Louis laughed 'I highly doubt he has a wife Nick or kids I'm pretty sure he would have mentioned that!' 

'Well I think he's an idiot anyway whatever his reason. See you later Lou' and with that he walked away leaving Louis to sit there and try and work out what had just happened. Nick Grimshaw had just been nice to him.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Louis got chance he wrote out an email,

'To Musicman,

I'm not going to lie I don't really understand why you can't tell me where you were but I so trust you so I'm going to let it slide for now but I will be holding you to your promise of telling me in the future. 

This is probably a bit late in the game for this question but I've got to ask. You don't have wife or kids do you? Random I know but thought I'd better check.

Speak soon   
Love Donnysoldier x'

5 minutes later he got a tone to say he had a new message

'To Donnysoldier 

I can't believe your asking me that! Ha! A wife and kids, can you imagine?

Love Musicman'

*******

A few days later and they were emailing again like the old days, he hadnt asked to meet again but Louis hoped it would be a possibility. Harry had invited the lads over a dinner and gaming night before their final UK show the following night and he had invited a couple of his stupid hipster friends as well, Nick, Aimmee, Pixie and Caroline. 

Louis found himself squashed onto a sofa chatting to Nick once again while the girls were in the kitchen chatting to Harry while he cooked and the other lads were involved in a Fifa battle.   
'So he never actually denied the wife and kids?' Nick drawled while taking a sip of his red wine

'Well no not exactly but it was implied anyway shut up stop winding me up he definitely doesn't have any, id just know!'

'Whats his chatroom name anyway? Maybe it will give you a clue as to who he is.' 

Louis hesitated but then it wasn't like nick was going to go online and find him was it?   
'It Musicman, which already shows he's into the same things as me, although probably not boybands but you know I listen to different music outside of the band anyway so I'm sure we'll find some common ground somewhere'

'Musicman? As in 'I am the Musicman i come from down your way?' What is he in a Black Lace Tribute act or something? Lou he's probably like 50 or something!'

'Piss off Grimshaw, only you being so old would come up with that bloody reference, I think its a good name like music is in his soul or some crap like that'

Nick burst out laughing 'music's in his soul, bloody hell Tomlinson and you call me pretentious! He sounds like a right twat. Maybe he works in the industry too? Has he ever told you, ooooh maybe he's one of The Wanted? Can you imagine what a power couple you could be?'

Louis was feeling a little tipsy from the wine that Nick kept topping up and actually giggled 'erm Im pretty sure I'm out of any of The Wanteds league' 

Nick looked at the sassy face Louis was pulling and smirked 'watch that ego of yours Louis you might struggle to lift that massive head of yours over to the table later, although your right your way out of The Wanteds league' Nick went quiet for a moment then said 'maybe he's a DJ?'

Louis seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking his head, 'no way there is no way he'd doing anything as self indulgent as that!'

'What??? How is being a DJ self indulgent?'

'Please Nicholas all you do on that morning show of yours is talk about yourself and what you've been doing and then just pad around your boring stories with songs, if that isn't you being self indulgent I don't know what is!'

Nick looked outraged but before he could comment further Harry said dinner was ready and directed them all to the table.

The rest of the evening was filled with great banter and laughter between them all as they all got more steadily pissed and if occasionally Louis' eyes locked with Nicks over the table and they both blushed well then no one was commenting plus Louis would deny it if questioned under duress. Jesus, what had Harry put in this wine that was making Louis actually think that maybe Zayn was right before when he said Louis had a crush on Nick. I mean he definitely wasn't hideous looking and he enjoyed their banter now that they had some kind of truce going where they didn't take it too far. Louis mentally shook himself and told himself to pull it together, bloody hell even if he did find Nick attractive, he doubted very much that he'd feel the same about him. I mean he was always all over bloody Harry wasn't he, even the papers picked up on it. Plus he was back in regular contact with his mysterious emailer so it was best to leave that idea well alone. But as he looked back up he caught Nicks eye again, who just smiled and raised his glass to Louis in a private toast before finishing the bottle. At the other end of the table Harry watched the interaction with a massive grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I Apologise for any spelling mistakes I have wrote the last few chapters on my phone so is hard to realise where I've messed up until I've already posted it. Anyway please continue to leave feedback. All is welcome x

They had finally finished the Uk leg of the tour and had 10 blissful days off before heading off to Paris to begin the European section. Thankfully this time management had decided not to send Louis anywhere with Eleanor. She was a lovely girl and they'd actually grown quite close but he still resented being forced into a fake relationship. Louis had a weekend planned in Doncaster before he left but first he had a full week in his house to chill out. He  
planned on using the time to catch up on some of the TV he'd recorded. Mostly trashy reality shows but he would miss these crappy easy to watch shows while he was gone so was pleased at the opportunity just to chill. Harry had invited himself over the first night with Zayn. They agreed to pick up pizza on the way as they all knew Louis cooking skills led a lot to be desired. 

Louis used the opportunity to catch up on his email with Musicman. They were completely back on track now and the level of flirting in the emails had also risen a notch as well. Louis was hoping for that they might get the chance to finally meet before he went to Paris. 

The doorbell went and Louis ran to get it letting the lads in. Harry and Zayn came in and slumped down, Zayn in the armchair and Harry came and sat next to Louis draping his incredibly long legs over Louis lap. They dropped the pizza in the middle of the floor and Zayn starting flicking through the TV channels. As Louis reached over to grab a slice of pizza Harry asked 'so I was thinking of inviting Nick over tonight, he lives just round the corner and I'm pretty sure he's not doing anything. What do you think?' He looked at Louis intently as he spoke. 

'Erm if you want you can Harry but its a bit weird isn't it, I mean we're not really friends so I doubt he will want to come round here. I mean imagine his horror when he realises I play music from my IPOD rather than using a record player' 

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis 'I don't know you two seem to be getting on alright these days don't you? And I really doubt he would care about your lack of a vinyl collection '

'What makes you think we've been getting on? I mean admittedly he's not quite as bad as I thought but he is still ridiculously try hard'.

'Well I'm glad you're not against the idea of him coming over because I've already asked him and he should be here any minute'. Harry said as he leant over to grab some more pizza.

'Hazza are you serious? You could have warned me, I'm wearing my joggers and my hair is a right state'. Louis jumped up and starting playing with his fringe in the mirror over his fireplace. Zayn and Harry looked on with amused expressions. 'Why do you care what you look like? You weren't bothered when. It was just us' zayn asked

'Im not bothered but you know how he loves to have a dig at me, I'm like a sitting target looking like this' Louis whined

'I think you look pretty good' harry said 'all soft and scruffy and that stubble is sexy as hell'

'Is soft code for fat?' Louis asked with one eyebrow raised

'Don't be ridiculous Lou you are not fat plus with the way Grimmy was eye fucking you at mine the other night I'm pretty sure he agrees' harry said just as Louis had taken a sip of coke which he then proceeded to spit out 'what? Are you insane? Nick was not eyefucking me' louis stuttered 'if he was eyeing anyone up it was probably you! It's always you' 

'You sound a little put out by that Lou' Zayn questioned.

'Bloody hell what is this? Gang up on the Tommo night! I couldn't give a rats ass if Nick dryhumped Harry over my knee' Harry barked out one of his loud laughs before covering his mouth with his hand just as there was a knock at the door. 

Louis looked in the mirror one last time and flung Zayn and Harry a dirty look as he went to get the door. As he opened it Nick was stood in the doorway looking surprisingly bashful in his Dr Dre Tshirt and skinny jeans. His pink hair was now starting to grow out a bit so his dark roots were showing. He held a box of corona under his arm. 'I come bearing gifts and Harry said this was you're favourite alcohol so.....can I come in'

'Oh yes sorry of course' he stepped aside as Nick brushed past him, hoping Nick didn't notice him shiver. 'Erm the lads are in there' pointing to the lounge 'I'll go grab a bottle opener.

When he came back in Nick and Harry were sprawled on the sofa together chatting away he grabbed a bottle of Corona thinking he was probably going to need a little alcohol to get him through the rest of the night and was just about to take a seat in the other armchair that Zayn wasn't in when Harry suddenly jumped up yelling 'No'

Louis jumped out of his skin and the others looked at him like Harry like he was mad 'no Lou you sit here, can I have the armchair I'm so hot and think I'm coming down with something so should probably sit on my own' and before Louis could argue he was being manhandled and pushed down next to Nick as Harry leapt into the armchair.

'Well you think you could have mentioned feeling rough earlier when you were practically lying on top of me' louis huffed, his heart beat racing from the close proximity of Nick. Bloody hell Tommo pull yourself together he told himself. But then he felt Nicks thigh brush against his and his stomach flipped. He tried to calm himself down as can you imagine if he got a boner like some 15 year old kid just from an accidental touch on his leg. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as Nick watched him from the side with an amused expression 'are you alright there Tomlinson you look like your about to have an aneurism?' 

Louis took a large swig of beer and nodded. It was going to be a long night


	7. Chapter 7

The beer helped Louis relax and a few hours later he was feeling much happier, he had one leg swung over Nick and Nick was rubbing slow circles onto his ankle with the pad of his thumb. Zayn had passed out in the armchair about 20 mins ago during an episode of Celebrity Juice and Harry was looking heavy lidded and probably wasn't far behind as well. He glanced over at Nick and studied his face as Nick watched the TV. Louis always commented on Nicks age but when he was relaxed like this and his quiff had gone all floppy he actually looked quite young. He watched as Nick took another sip of beer, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked at the top of the bottle and his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed the liquid. Louis breath hitched and he started to feel his underwear get a little tighter. He cleared his throat and tried to clear his head as well. Maybe the alcohol wasn't such a good idea after all. The noise of Louis clearing his throat got Nicks attention and he glanced around at Louis, who quickly turned away hoping Nick wouldn't realise he'd been staring. It seems life wasn't that fair. 'Like what you see Tomlinson?' Nick said softly the corners of his mouth turned up.

Louis could feel himself flush 'don't flatter yourself Nicholas I was actually thinking you definitely had a face for radio' although his tone was light so he hoped Nick wouldn't take too much offense.

Nick giggled 'thanks very much you cheeky little twat' 

'Oi enough of the little, I've never had any complaints about my size I'll have you know'

'Is that right? Well I guess I'll have to take your word on that one, unless you fancy a 'show and tell' although you're probably saving yourself for your 50 year old emailer like a true virginal bride!' 

Louis laughed 'No I do not fancy a 'show and tell' trust you to lower the tone and maybe I am saving myself, we can't all have a different diesel model in our bed every night!'

'Are you calling me a slag Louis Tomlinson? And if anyone lowered the tone it was you talking about your size!! I'll also have you know the days of diesel models are long gone and to be fair were greatly exaggerated in the first place unfortunately. Anyway I might be saving myself for someone special myself actually'

Louis felt an inexplicable swell of jealousy at the idea of Nick having someone in his life 'oh, I didn't know you were seeing someone. Anyone I know?' He asked casually. 

'Mmmmn maybe, any way I'm not seeing them yet, just hoping it might be a possibility' 

'Oh' was all Louis could say. He glanced over to the Harry to see that he had finally succumbed to sleep. He felt suddenly hot and irritable and really didn't know why it bothered him so much that Nick might fancy someone he knew. He could feel Nicks gaze on him and tried to cover anything he was feeling in his face.

Nick interupted his thoughts 'So....do you think you'll try to meet up with your mystery man again soon? After all he can hardly stand you up again now can he?'

Louis shrugged 'he hasn't mentioned it, I'd like to I think so but....oh I don't know, I've been feeling really mixed up lately and I mean he seems amazing but I don't really know him do i? And lately I've started to maybe feel something for someone else....oh I don't know it's so bloody confusing! I blame management for making me completely incapable of forming a relationship...I think they'd actually shit a brick if I had an actual boyfriend, I mean it would be a bit more awkward to cover up if I was constantly with a bloke, they'd probably make Eleanor join us on all our bloody dates' he giggled at the thought 

Nick was looking at him without talking. 

'What?' Louis asked

'Does it bother you? The hiding it I mean?'

Louis shrugged again 'it used to I guess, i mean its hard enough when you come out to your family and friends at 17 let alone getting shoved back in the closet at 18 and being forced to sign a contract promising not to get myself in any 'compromising positions with a man' whatever the hell that means but I don't know I guess I'm kind of used to it now and it's not like I didn't know going in what it would be like, I mean my best mate Hannah was bearding for me before I even knew what a beard meant, I just knew I couldn't waltz into the X factor shouting 'I'm here and I'm queer' if you know what I mean? they always turn the outwardly gay guys into novelty acts on that show and that's not what I wanted, so here I am now and I love my job so I guess you have to take the rough with the smooth as Harry says'

Nick didn't say anything for a while but then suddenly reached out for Louis hand and entwined their fingers together. Louis heart started beating really fast as he gazed down at their two hands. The atmosphere felt suddenly tense and Louis throat felt dry, he had to do something to break the tension. 

'Nicholas are you holding my hand you soppy git?' He said before he burst out laughing. 

Nick pulled his hand away 'well that's the last time I try and offer you any comfort you insufferable little shit!!' But he was laughing too. They fell back into companionable silence before Nick cleared his throat 'well I guess I better get going, I have to be up early for work in the morning and I've already drank way more than I should have'

Louis stood up as well and walked Nick to the door. They stood awkwardly by it for a few moments just looking at each other before Nick seemed to pull himself together and open the door 'well I guess I'll see you soon' and with that he walked off. Louis stood by the open door for a few moments watching him walk off, then closed the door, went back in the lounge and placed blankets over Zayn and Harry and then went and climbed into bed thinking he would leave the clearing up till tomorrow and as he drifted off to sleep he may have been thinking about a certain tall, dark DJ.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis woke up the next morning freezing, he fumbled round to see where the duvet had got to and hit someone's back 'oof! Watch it Louis' he heard Harry mumble, he turned round to find that Harry and Zayn had both climbed into bed with him in the night and were now hogging the duvet. 

'Bloody hell guys, couldn't one of you have gone in the guest room or at least had the courtesy not to steal the duvet' Louis complained

'Your bed was nice and warm, plus i prefer snuggling with someone' Harry said as he offered Louis a tiny corner of the duvet back

'Oh great! Thanks! How small do you think I am?'

Louis huffed and got out of bed, he may as well get up now that he was awake. 'Come and make me some breakfast Harold!' Louis whined. There was no point in talking to Zayn as he wouldn't acknowledge you until he was forced to get up. 

Harry rolled his eyes but swung his legs out of the bed and followed Louis to the kitchen, both of them stopping to throw on some of Louis clothes on the way. Louis didn't even bother complaining, Harry was known for stealing other people's clothes no matter what their size or sex Harry would wear it and worse still make it look better on him. 

Louis hopped up on to the counter as Harry rummaged in the fridge for something to cook for breakfast.

'What time did Nick leave last night' he asked Louis

'Not long after you pair fell asleep he has work today so had to get off' Louis replied

'Oh yeah!' Harry said and walked over to flick the radio on. Nicks voice filled the room as he joked with Matt Fincham and LMC about Nicki Minaj turning up late for American Idol the other week'

Louis listened to the sound of Nick giggling and started to smile as well. What the hell was wrong with him? He was like a teenager with a crush, it was embarrassing. He tried to stop smiling before Harry noticed as the last thing he needed was him to start relentlessly teasing him. Luckily Harry seemed caught up in the job of making their brekkie. 

Louis picked up his phone and refreshed his emails. He had a few from management about some changes to possible tour dates and one from Musicman. He scrolled to that one and double clicked.

'Hey Donnysoldier,

How are you doing this morning? I've been thinking about you a lot and I was really hoping I could get another chance to meet you. I know after last time you might be hesitant but I really feel like we might have something special and I just want the chance to make it up to you and tell you everything. If you're up for it I was thinking maybe we could meet at The Bandstand in Regents Park tomorrow at midday again?

Let me know. I will keep everything crossed that you feel the same about meeting up again

Love Musicman x'

Louis was excited about having another opportunity to meet the mysterious Musicman but also felt torn about his feelings towards Nick. He brushed away his doubts though as Nick had practically told him he wasn't interested by talking about that other bloke he was hoping to get together with. Louis didn't want to embarrass himself by admitting feelings to someone that couldn't care less. So he hit the reply button

'Dear Musicman

Sounds great! I definitely feel that it's time we finally met to see if this could go anywhere more than the emails we've been exchanging. I'll be there. 

Love Donnysoldier x'

He hit send just as Harry was serving up the breakfast. As they both ate Nicks dulcet tone continued to fill the kitchen. Harry was giggling to whatever was being said but Louis couldn't concentrate his mind racing about his date tomorrow. This was the 2nd time now Musicman had arranged a date near Hampstead where Louis lived, it was weird to think he could live near by and possibly have come in to contact with this guy without ever realising it. 

He felt a mixture of nerves and excitement and decided to get Harry to help pick out an outfit for him before he left today as he wanted to make a good first impression, particularly after all they'd been through to get to this point. 

******

As Harry and Zayn left after making Louis promise to wear his tightest trousers for tomorrow's date along with a shirt and his blue jumper. Harry's exact words were 'there's no point in having that ass if you're not going to show it off to its potential!' Louis had worried it might give the wrong impression but Zayn had agreed with Harry, 'come on Lou, when was the last time you had sex? Lets not beat around the bush here you could do with getting some before you forget how so you may as well show him your best asset from the get go!' After Louis had playfully slapped Zayn around the head for being so cheeky he had agreed to wear the trousers. Now they'd left he was planning on giving his mum a call and maybe playing a few games of FIFA online. His phone alerted him he had a new message 

Nick: Hey Tomlinson, I've just finished work and was heading home, wondered if you fancied grabbing a coffee or something?

Louis felt his tummy flutter with butterflies as the idea of seeing Nick again. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to entertain these feelings especially now he had a date sorted for tomorrow but it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

Louis: sounds good, where do you wanna go?

Nick: I'm just pretty much passing your door now I'll pick you up on the way. Be there in 5

Louis quickly ran to his room and changed out of his joggers into a pair of skinny jeans and brushed his fingers through his hair to try and get it to go into its usual quiff, it fell back flat against his head. Oh well guess that was going to have to do. Just then he heard someone knocking. He grabbed a pair of Toms and his wallet and ran for the door. 

'Alright Nick I've just got to lock the back door from when Zayn was out there having a fag earlier and then I'll be ready'. Louis said as he walked off to grab his keys leaving Nick standing awkwardly in the hall. He rushed back once he was sure the house was secure and grabbed his jacket. 'Ready?' Nick nodded and they both walked out onto the street towards the cafe at the top of the road. They walked in companionable silence and Louis tried not to shiver when they're arms brushed each others as they went. When they got to the cafe Nick held open the door and allowed Louis to walk through, 'wouldn't have you down as such a gentleman Nicholas' Louis joked.

'There is a lot of things you don't know about me young Tomlinson' he responded. 

'Is that right?' Louis said with a raised eyebrow. They walked up to the barista and Louis ordered a tea with milk no sugar and Nick ordered a white coffee. Before Louis even had chance to get his wallet out Nick had paid for the drinks and picked the both of them up to carry them to an empty table. 'Here you to mylady' he joked as he passed Louis tea to him. Louis snorted and thanked him. 'Paying for the drinks as well, why Grimshaw it's almost like a date.' Nick just smiled at him and took a sip of his coffee.

They bantered back and forth for the next hour and a half and Louis could have sworn they were flirting before heading out of the coffee shop. They stood awkwardly outside 'well I guess I'll see you round' Louis said and went to turn round to walk off just as Nick said 'erm I was wondering if you wanted to meet again tomorrow, maybe around midday?' He looked at Louis hopefully. Louis felt so torn. He really did want to meet up again with Nick, he really enjoyed his company and he made him laugh but if he didn't meet up with Musicman he'd always wonder.

'Erm, well the thing is...I've kind of arranged to meet up with that guy from the Internet tomorrow....'

Nick nodded 'oh right, so you're definitely going to meet him then, after he stood you up?'

Louis blushed, still a bit embarrassed about nick witnessing his humiliation before 'Urm yeah I think so, I just don't want to always wonder what if you know?' He felt awkward talking about him in front of Nick and didn't know why. Nick was probably only asking him out tomorrow to be friendly anyway.

Nick nodded again 'ok well I guess I'll catch you another time then?'

'Yeah definately, see you later Nick and thanks for today, I had a good time'. Louis turned around and started to walk off.

'Louis' Nick shouted after him, Louis turned round to face Nick 'he's a lucky guy, you know the Internet guy, I hope he realises this'

Louis didn't really know what to say so just blushed and said thanks and walked off feeling more confused then ever. He wished more than anything that Musicman could be Nick but that was just ridiculous wasn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter. I found ending it really hard as I was enjoying writing the story so much so I'm hoping I haven't rushed it. Plus it does involve a little bit of smut which i apologise in advance for as a straight woman I did not find writing about gay sex easy so it's probably the most unsexy thing you'll ever read! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for their lovely comments, they really mean a lot and gave me confidence to finish the story, I just hope I don't let anyone down with the final chapter
> 
> Enjoy xxx

The next day Louis was once again a bundle of nerves, he spent the morning starting to pack for going away the following week to keep busy and fielding calls from the boys all offering to come with him in case he got stood up again! He thanked them sarcastically for their optimism and declined their offers thinking if he was going to get humiliated he'd rather be on his own thanks very much.

Finally it was time to get ready, he had decided to head out early and walk to clear his head, so he slipped into his clothes he had picked out the day before and left the house. He had planned to stop on the way to grab a tea but he felt sick to his stomach with nerves so just decided to keep walking and hope the fresh air would sort him out. 

He made his way to the bandstand overlooking the lake. He was there about 15 mins when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and sucked in a breath. Nick Grimshaw was walking slowly towards him. Louis felt his throat go dry and roughly swallowed as Nick kept walking towards him. Louis felt his eyes well up and he couldn't clear the lump in his throat, what was wrong with him. Nick walked right up to him until he was standing so close that Louis had to look up into his eyes. 'Hi Donnysoldier' he said, his voice barely a murmur. Louis still couldn't talk, it was like he had lost all control of his ability to speak. He bit his lip to try and gain control of his emotions.  
'Are those happy tears or sad tears in your eyes?' Nick asked brushing his arm softly.

'I wanted it to be you.....I wanted it to be you so bad' and with that Louis threw himself into Nicks arms. His hands entangled themselves in Nicks hair and Nicks large hands covered Louis whole back. Louis reached up on his tiptoes and their mouths met. The kiss was gentle to be begin with but then built up with passion. Nicks tongue fought its way into Louis mouth. Louis couldn't get enough of it, it was like all his senses were on fire. He felt electricity pulsing through them as the last months tension was finally released. Nick pulled back to catch his breath but then leant back in kissing down Louis jawline to his neck. Louis moaned with pleasure at the feeling. Then Louis pulled away. They both continued looking at each other, both panting from the passionate kiss. 

'Dont think this lets you off the hook about that time in the coffee shop when I thought you stood me up!' Louis said, although he could feel his mouth tugging up into a smile.

'Darling I would never presume anything when it comes to you, but I do promise to try to make it up to you in whatever way I can' Nick replied.

Louis raised his eyebrow 'well maybe I can think of a few ways, although non of them involve you getting me off in the middle of Regents Park, I don't think I'm ready to out myself that publicly'

A massive grin broke out on Nicks face 'well you really shouldn't wear trousers like that then, your arse looks truly sinful, you're lucky I haven't started dry humping you'

Louis laughed 'well maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private to continue this conversation....back to mine?' 

They walked back out of the park, glancing at each other shyly the whole way. Louis was biting his lip to keep from smiling too wide but when he glanced over at Nick he seemed to be having the same problem keeping the smile from his face. Their arms brushed together as they walked and Louis felt his tummy flipping every time. 

The walk home seemed to take forever, especially as neither of them seemed capable of talking. Louis opened his front door and as soon as they were in and the door was closed he was slammed hard against it by Nick. He groaned 'easy Nick we have plenty of time' he said but he was grabbing Nick just as needily and rutting softly against Nicks thigh which was between his legs.  
'Sorry but I've wanted to do this for so long, you've been teasing me for weeks looking hot as fuck every time I've seen you, you're lucky I didn't bend you over and take you over Harry's dinner table the other week to be quite honest' he placed his hands under Louis arse and lifted him up, Louis wrapped his legs around Nicks waist 'which ways the bedroom?' Nick questioned between small kisses to Louis mouth and neck. Louis reluctantly put his legs down already missing the pressure against his straining groin. He grabbed Nicks hand and pulled him towards his bedroom. Clothes were flung all over the room from Louis attempts at packing earlier, Nick laughed at the sight of it. 

Louis turned to him eyebrow raised 'are you really going to question my housekeeping skills now or are you going to fuck me?' Nick promptly stopped laughing, his eyes going dark and he pushed Louis to the bed. 'Take off your clothes' his voice deeper than Louis had ever heard it. Louis wriggled out of his trousers and pulled the jumper and shirt off. Stopping to question why Nick was still fully dressed 'sorry just enjoying the view' Nick said before starting to pull off his own clothes until they were both left in just their boxers. 

Nick drank in the view in front of him and almost moaned. Louis was so gorgeous, all tanned skin and toned muscles with a slight hint of a tummy. Louis was fed up waiting for him to touch him and pulled Nick down on top of him into the bed. They both moaned at the contact as Nick rolled his hips down into Louis crotch. Louis was kissing and biting Nicks neck which felt amazing and was probably going to leave one hell of a bruise. He usually thought love bites were tacky but the idea of being marked by Louis was such a turn on. He reached down with his hand and slipped it below the waistband of Louis tight black boxers. Louis gasped at the feeling. He stopped what he was doing to tug off both of their underwear needing more. Nick resumed stroking his cock in a steady motion slicking it with a bit of precome from the head, flicking his thumb over the tip of his cock as he did it. Louis was writhing around and making such hot little noises that Nick was pretty sure he could get off just from doing this. 

Louis gasped for breath, totally immersed in the moment 'no Nick I want you inside me, I want to come when you're inside me'

Nick looked deep into his eyes and felt overwhelmed with his feelings for Louis. 'Have you got anything?' He asked. Louis nodded and reached over to his bedside table rummaging around until he found some lube and a condom. 

'Sorry' he said breathlessly 'haven't needed these in a while'

Nick took the lube from him and placed the condom to the side of him. He slicked his fingers and started pumping Louis cock again before sliding his fingers around to Louis amazing arse. He looked into Louis eyes, asking questions without speaking, Louis nodded 'yes Nick, please' Nick nearly groaned at the thought of Louis begging him to do this. He slowly slid one finger deep into Louis pausing slightly when he saw Louis wince slightly. 'Keep going' Louis insisted he crooked his finger until he felt the bundle of nerves and rubbed them softly with the pad of his fingers. Louis jolted up, crying out at the feeling 'so good Nick, you feel so good, more please more'. Nick was happy to oblige and pulled his finger out slightly before pushing in another one with it hitting the nerves again and scissoring slightly to try and open Louis up. 'Youre so tight Lou, I don't want to hurt you' Louis was barely able to talk, all his senses heightened by the amazing feeling. 'Please Nick I'm ready, it's ok, I want to feel you' 

Nick pulled out, Louis whined softly at the feeling of loss but before he could complain Nick had slicked up his cock and was pushing the tip into the entrance of Louis hole. He pushed slowly, Louis was so tight it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He kept on slowly pushing in desperate to not hurt Louis until he bottomed out. He used all his willpower to remain still before he got a nod from Louis to say he could move. He pulled back as thrust back in. They both moaned in ecstasy at the feeling. He continued his slow pace rocking into Louis while looking into his eyes. It felt incredible. Louis eyes rolled back in his head as he hit his prostate. 'God Nick you feel incredible inside me' 

Nick picked up the speed at that as he could no longer hold back when Louis was coming apart beneath him. He started stroking Louis cock at the same pace as he was thrusting into him. 'Nick....I'm going to cum...' Louis stuttered and suddenly released his load all over Nicks hand and their stomachs. The feeling of Louis clenching around him caused Nick to come as well loosing all rhythm and control in the process. He slowly thrusted until he was completely wrecked and then leant down and kissed Louis gently. He then slowly pulled out of him and tied and threw the condom to the side and flopped down next to Louis. He couldn't stop staring at how gorgeous Louis looked in his post orgasm glow. He reached over and pushed his hand through Louis caramel hair holding onto it and pulling him in for another deep kiss. Louis wiped himself clean with one of the tops that were thrown around the room and snuggled down onto his chest.

'Nick why didn't you tell me before that it was you?' 

'I didn't know how you'd react to the news, i mean it was a pretty big shock to me when i saw you sitting there that time and i thought you hated me before. If im honest i wasnt sure how i felt about it myself at first but I thought about how well we'd got on online and wanted an opportunity to get to know you before i revealed it was me. Are you mad?'

Louis thought about it, 'no I don't think I am, I'm not sure how I'd of reacted if I'd have walked in back then and saw you sitting there so I can't really judge you.' Louis bit his lip 'where do we go from here?' He asked Nick nervously. 

Nick looked down at Louis in his arms and thought he never wanted to let him go 'I hope this is the start of something, like a relationship'

Louis felt a smile tug at his mouth 'are you asking me to be your boyfriend Nicholas?'

Nick blushed a deep red 'oh shut up you little brat, it's too late to play hard to get now!' He joked 'but yeah I think I am.'

Louis hadn't felt so happy in a long time, he flushed with happiness 'well then I accept....and your first job as my boyfriend can be to go and make me cup of tea, I'm gasping and couldn't eat or drink this morning because I was so nervous which is kind of your fault so.....' He looked at Nick pleadingly through his long eyelashes

Nick raised an eyebrow 'I hope you're joking young Tomlinson I said boyfriend not bloody slave! I'm not Harry you know.'

'Please Nick' Louis whined 'I'll find some way to pay you back' his eyes had gone dark again and his voice husky

'Oh my god, again??? Already? Now i do feel bloody old, you're going to have to give me time to recuperate, I'm an old man!' But Louis was already working his way down Nicks body leaving a trail of small kisses! 'You are going to be the death of me Tomlinson I can tell'

Fin


End file.
